phantom_of_the_killfandomcom-20200213-history
Phantom of the School 3/School Fest
AP: 7 Goal: Slay Boss: Eldritch (Axe) EXP: 500 Zenny: 265 Item Drop: Bonus: Magenta Magic Goddess, Zenny: 20,000 Transcript Before Stage Clear The day of the sports festival finally rolled around. The weather was beautiful and clear as the students from all three schools assembled in the PE area. Gridarvol: And so it begins! The inter-academy sports festival! I'm Gridarvol, the announcer for this event! Gridarvol: It's shaping up to be another heated battle this year, right, Director Dulyn?! Dulyn: You bet it is! And I want everyone to give their 110%! Gridarvol: All right, then! Let's all pledge to make this a fair and clean fight!!! Commander: Gridarvol's gone into overdrive again. Tyrfing: We pledge to fight fair and clean! Commander: Ah! It's her! Commander: Keraunos, do you know that girl over there?! Keraunos: Labrys sure looks cute as a cheerleader, don't you think? Commander: That's not what I asked! I'm asking about that girl who just pledged to be a good sport! Keraunos: Now that's just rude. I'm trying to let Labrys know how fine she's looking! Commander: You're still not listening to me. Gridarvol: This concludes our opening ceremony! Now, let the games begin! Students From all Three Schools: Hurray!!! Gridarvol: It's time for hurdles! Keraunos from Yake is the favorite! Dulyn: She sure made short work of those hurdles! Keraunos: Like a walk in the park! Labrys: Yay, yay, Yake! Fight, fight, Yake! Gridarvol: Next up is the bread-eating contest! Sure wish I could compete! Anyone need an assistant?! Dulyn: How're you gonna do that when you're our announcer?! Laevateinn: *Yawn* What a pain in the butt... Gridarvol: Ragnarok's Laevateinn leaving the others in the dust! Commander: Keraunos and Laevateinn are amazing. Commander: Looks like it will be a two-horse race between Yake and Ragnarok. Gridarvol: Keraunos scored another point! What incredible moves! Labrys: Yay! Keep it up, Keraunos! Keraunos: Leave it to me, Labrys! Yake's got a strong lead now! The sports festival had barely started, but it was already firing on all cylinders, with the battle between Yake and Ragnarok taking center stage. Gridarvol: The last event this morning is the foot race! All competitors please proceed to your designated starting positions! Commander: I see Laevateinn's running for Ragnarok. You're not running for Yake, Keraunos? Keraunos: Our runner is from the track and field team. She's a real cutie. Trains hard every day. She's a sure win! Labrys: Yay, yay, Yake! I'm taking this cheer full throttle! Gridarvol: All runners, on your marks, get set...go! Go, go, go...!!! Dulyn: Gridarvol, you're getting way too into this. I wonder if we picked the wrong person to be the announcer. Commander: Look! Yake's runner is in the lead. If she can just hold out... Laevateinn: *Sigh* Boring... Gridarvol: What's this?! Laevateinn suddenly sped up down the homestretch! Gridarvol: She easily overtakes Yake's runner to win the race! What a brilliant display of athletic ability! Commander: Wow... She made it look easy. Yake's Runner: B-But... I trained so hard for this. Yake's Runner: It's no fair losing to some slacker who always skips practice! A dark mist started pouring from the utterly irked runner. Yake's Runner: How can you run so fast without practicing?! It's not fair! I hate you! After Stage Clear Yake's Runner: What the--? Did something just happen? Commander: Just a little heatstroke. Why don't you go relax in the shade? Keraunos: Here, lemme help! With Keraunos's help, the commander moved the student into a shady spot. Commander: The lunch break is starting now, so why don't you rest up for the afternoon events? Keraunos: That was so close. But don't worry. I'll get us back in the running in the next event! Yake's Runner: Thanks, but I'm fine now. You guys should go rest up, too. Labrys: Ah, there you are! Is that girl all right? Labrys had come running up to the commander and Keraunos and started talking excitedly. But Yake's runner's face look strained the moment she saw Labrys. Yake's Runner: Stay back! Get away from there. Don't pretend to be worried about me now. Labrys froze when she heard that. Yake's Runner: ...Stupid freshman. Muttering under her breath, the girl ran off. Labrys: Ah... I...I... Keraunos: Wait! Labrys! Commander: Keraunos, let's go after Labrys! Category:Phantom of the School